


Do αѕ I ѕαy, Uɴderѕтood? | Ereмιɴ ѕмυт|

by 50ShadesOfUkeEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominance, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Smut, Seme Armin Alert, Short One Shot, Smut, Submission, Teasing, Uke Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfUkeEren/pseuds/50ShadesOfUkeEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds himself tied up in front of Armin and submitting to the blondes wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do αѕ I ѕαy, Uɴderѕтood? | Ereмιɴ ѕмυт|

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut I ever wrote....

Armin smirked at his lover and walked over, swinging his clothed hips. He wore his white uniform pants and with the belt around his waist, unlike his lover.

At the other end of the room, sitting on his knees on the bed and hands tied behind his back, was his lover, Eren, and that's not the only thing. Eren was butt naked with a furious blush on his cheeks.

" You look beautiful all tied up like that~ " Armin cooed and ran a hand down Eren's chest, his fingers ghosting over the sun kissed skin. Eren shudders and whines a little when Armin's hand stops at his stomach " Now, now don't complain, I'll get to that " he smirked and suddenly pinches his nipple. He smirks when Eren yelps, his body tensing and back arching.

" Ah!... A-armin.... T-that.... Haaaa has that feels good " he moaned.

" Oh? It dose?, well your nipples are quite sensitive for a man " he teases and continues " But that's okay, makes things more ..... Fun " he whispered the last word in Eren's ear. Eren eyes fluttered closed and he let out a shaky sigh of content as Armin peppers his neck with butterfly kisses, then sucking on his sweet spot. One of Armin's pale hands came to rest on Eren's inner thigh and rubbed it softly, earning a grunt from Eren.

" S-stop teasing me... " Eren moaned. Armin pulled away and stood in front of him with a interested look.

" Hmmm I don't think I will, not until I hear you beg " he smirked and continued to rub Eren's thighs, while also leaving love bites on his neck. Eren whined, Armin wasn't touching anywhere that he wanted, he really might have to beg to get what he wants and he knows that if Armin is to cruel he can always use the safe word they had already picked from previous play like this.

Looking down at his own lap, Eren swallowed his pride and began to beg " Please... Armin... Please touch me... " he said in hushed whisper.

" I can't hear you~ " Armin smirked.

" Please touch me... " he spoke in a slightly normal tone.

" What was that~? " Armin teased.

Eren gritted his teeth " I said, please touch-- " he was cut off when Armin tipped his head up, with two fingers under his chin. He looked at Armin and saw the blonds smirk grow winder.

" Good boy " Armin commented and wrapped his other hand around Eren's throbbing member, Eren biting his lip to hold back a moan. " You're being such a good boy, I'll reward you~" Armin's hand began pumping Eren's member, painfully slow and sexual.

" Ah... Ahhh~ " Eren was having a little trouble keeping himself quiet. Armin was annoyed he was trying to be quiet, he wanted nothing more than to hear those erotic noises come out of his mouth. Once Eren had found the control, he bit his lip, rather than sweet moans Armin heard muffled grunts. This would not do, oh no, no, no.

Armin gave Eren's member a good squeeze, causing Eren to gasp, Armin used this time to quickly slip two fingers in his mouth and hold it open. Armin leaned next to Eren's ear and breathed softly on it before he spoke " Don't think you can be quiet, I want to hear all those pretty noises you make, Eren. Is that understood? "

" U-understood-- Ah! "

" Good, now suck " Armin slipped another finger in his mouth and Eren did as told. His pink tongue lapped over the pale fingers and swirled around them. " Good boy " Armin hummed and pumped Eren's member faster. " You're being a very good boy Eren, are you ready for my fingers? " in response to the blonds question, Eren bucked his hips and eagerly nodded. Armin chuckled " Alright, alright, turn around down "

Eren nods and turns around, a soft yelp escaping from his lips when Armin pushes him down so his ass in the air and his chest is pressed into the bed. With his hands still tied behind his back, Eren spreads his legs to get into a more comfortable position, his ass lowering a little. He feels Armin place both hands on each cheek and spread them open, then nothing, just starring. He felt very uncomfortable from the blonds gaze " A-armin what are you doing? "

" Oh, nothing, problem? " he Armin hums and raises an eyebrow.

" Yes, its that you're doing nothing, touch me-- " he just realised his mistake, oh he's screwed now.

Armin smirks, he gets to have more fun and within reason " Did you just complain? And demand something?, that's grounds for punishment you know "

" I-is that so " Eren's voice was a little shaky, Armin can be unpredictable when he's the dominant, which means Eren doesn't know what to get ready for.

" Yes, it is and you're gonna get punished. Count for me "

" What- Ah! " A loud slap rings throughout the room and sting sensation is left of one on Eren's ass cheeks.

" I said count and every time you don't, or complain we start back from one, understood? "

" Y-yes " Eren says.

" Good " Armin continues with another slap.

" One " then a second and a third " Two, Three " Armin alternates between witch sides of his ass to slap. " ... Five, six " Eren feels slightly dizzy and his ass stings but he didn't protest as Armin delivered his last 2 slaps, 8 being done in total.

Armin softly kisses where he slapped " Good boy, you held out well, now... " he slips his finger into Eren and begins stretching him for what's to come.

Eren moans when Armin adds another, he can himself being stretched as the last finger goes in. Once Armin decides Eren fully stretched enough, he gets rid of his lower clothing and rub his member against Eren's entrance.

" Please..... " Eren begs " Please fuck me .... Armin ... "

Armin gets some lubricant from their hidden stash and slicks himself up, putting a finger in Eren just to make sure he was ready. Eren cries out when Armin roughly thrusts inside him, he waits until Eren gives him the all clear to start moving. When Eren rolls his hips back into him, he knows he can start.

Moans and gasps fill the room as Armin fucks Eren harder then he ever had before, the slapping of skin noticeably heard as well. Armin's hand comes to wrap around Eren's neglected member and pump it in time with his thrusts.

" Y-you're so tight Eren.... Are you sure you were ready for my dick? Or are you always a tight little slut? " Armin had quite the skill for dirty talk when he used it. Eren growls and squeezes the muscles, making Armin moan " Ah! Yes ... Squeeze me nicely ... Just like that " an idea comes to the blonds brilliant mind.

When Armin slows down and pulls out, Eren whines and Armin chuckles, lifting Eren up.

" Don't worry, I'm just changing the position " he lays down and gets Eren on top of him " Ride me " he positions his member and Eren nods, lifting himself up and then back down on Armin. This new angle meant Armin hit his prostrate on the first go and every following one after that.

Eren can feel a knot grow in his stomach as he nears his end " A-armin.... I'm close "

" Its okay... I am too " Armin grunts and grabs Eren's hips, nails digging into the skin not that Eren minded.

" A-armin!!! " Eren cries out as he cums, spilling his load on his chest.

" Eren!! " Armin cums but a few seconds after, his own load deep inside Eren. Both lovers are panting and coming down from their high, Armin pulls out and Eren lays next to him. " You did a very good job Eren, such a good boy " Armin cooed and wrapped his arms around him, peppering him with soft kisses.

Eren is already half asleep and he smiles weakly " I love you .... "

Armin smiles and ruffles his hair and unties him, lightly kissing Eren's wrists " I love you too " he closes his eyes and they both drift off into a much needed sleep.

Edit · Delete · 3 months ago


End file.
